The story of the Hopkins twins
by Brandon547
Summary: Jacob and Blake Hopkins are one of the most successful tag teams in the history of the WWE. This story will tell you why the Hopkins were a team to be feared during the attitude era.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello and welcome to the story of two brothers, two twins, Jacob and Blake Hopkins. This is set in the attitude era and begins mid 1998.**

 **Profiles for the twins.**

Name: Jacob Hopkins and Blake Hopkins.

Age: 24

Hometown: Toronto Ontario Canada.

Face or heel: Heel.

Height/Weight: Jacob is 6`2 and 230 pounds, Blake is 5`11 and 215 pounds.

Description: They are both caucasian. Jacob has medium length black hair in a mohawk and he has blue eyes, Blake has short black hair and blue eyes. Jacob has a tattoo of the words `Live life to the fullest` on his right shoulder, Blake has the words `You never know whats possible` on his left shoulder.

Attire: Both have blue trunks and a black t shirt. The only way to tell them apart is that Jacob has JH on the back of his trunks and Blake has BH on the back of his, They both have black wrestling boots and blue kneepads.

Theme song: 2pac-Changes

Signatures for Jacob: Running knee to the head

Tilt a whirl sideslam

Neckbreaker

Piledriver

Inverted STO

Signatures for Blake: Dropkick

Moonsault

Tornado DDT

Piledriver

Hurricanrana off of the top rope.

Finishers: Belly to belly suplex (Jacob)

Lariat clothesline (Jacob)

Omega driver (Blake)

Shooting star press (Blake)

Trainers: Michael P.s. Hayes and the Ultimate Warrior.

 **A/N: Hope you will enjoy my new attitude era based story. The next chapter will be there debuts in the WWF. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	2. Debut

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first official chapter of the story of the Hopkins twins.**

 **March 30th 1998 the night after Wrestlemania 14.**

"Welcome back from the break, our next contest is another debut tonight." Jim Ross says as two enhancement talent were standing in the ring.

"Really? Who are they?" Jerry the king Lawler asks having not heard the news.

"They`re called the hopkins twins and have gained a reputation around the USA for bending the rules a bit." Jr says.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a tag team match. First already standing in the ring the team of Mike Jones and Darren Randolph." Tony Chimel announces.

 **2pac-Changes**

Two twins walk out to the ring and were both wearing the same clothes which includes blue trunks and a black t shirt.

"This is the hopkins. Jacob is on the left and Blake is on the right." Jr informs.

"Man listen to this music. 2pac! This is unusual for any WWF wrestler to have this as there song." Lawler states.

"I agree King but i don`t think the twins care." Jr points out as the twins were busy sorting out Jacobs hair.

"Their opponents from Toronto Ontario Canada, a combined weight of 445 pounds Jacob and Blake Hopkins." Chimel announces.

 **Ding ding ding.**

The bell had rung but the hopkins were busy talking in their corner. Mike Jones charges at them but they throw him up into the air and Jacob catches him in a spinebuster hold. Blake runs off of the ropes and clotheslines Mike.

"What a maneuver!" Jr says.

"That seemed like a move the Hart foundation would do." King comments.

Darren charges in the ring but Jacob kicks him in the stomach and gets ready to piledriver him. Blake does the same with Mike Jones and they both piledriver there opponents at the same time.

"Bawh god King! A double piledriver." Jr exclaims.

"That was great. Let`s get a replay." King says and a replay is shown off the double piledriver.

"The referee now making Blake get on to the apron and this match has got to be over." Jr says.

"I don`t think they`re finished Jr." King says.

Jacob tosses Darren outside and then clobbers the prone body of Mike with shots to the head. Jacob lifts him and irish whips him and follows up with a tilt a whirl sideslam.

"Darren is trying to save his partner but a dropkick from Blake off of the top rope." Jr says.

"I think Jacob is calling for the end." King says as Jacob lifts his arms in the air.

Jacob lifts Mike and hits a belly to belly suplex.

"A beautiful belly to belly suplex and Mike Jones is out." Jr says.

"It`s not over yet though Jr a shooting star press from Blake off of the top rope, That was amazing!" King says in shock as Jacob then covers Mike. 1 2 3

 **Ding ding ding.**

"What an impressive debut from the twins. I think Jacob has something to say." Jr says.

"You haven`t seen nothing yet. You think that was impressive then you`ve got a lot to be looking forward to." Jacob says as the fans boo him obviously not liking their cocky attitudes one bit. Blake takes the mic.

"We don`t care if your L.O.D, the new age outlaws, the acolytes or Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie. We are here to stay and we are coming for those titles." Blake says.

 **2pac-Changes.**

"Very impressive performance and some strong words from the pair." Jr says.

"I have to agree with them. These guys look like future champions for sure. If i was the tag team champs i would be very weary of these two." King says as they cut to commercial.

 **A/N: The twins dominated their first match and there are many more to come. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	3. Feuding with Brian Christopher

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the story of the Hopkins twins.**

 **Later that night.**

"What the hell is this?" JR asks as Triple H, Chyna and X Pac run out.

"It`s DX!" Lawler says excitedly.

Triple H and X Pac run up to the cage as Chainsaw Charlie and Cactus Jack were trying to escape.

After a couple of minutes of fighting the new age outlaws ended up escaping the cage and winning the tag team championship.

 **Results of March 30th 1998.**

 **LOD 2000 defeated Los Boricuas.**

 **Kurrgan defeated Chainz**

 **Jeff Jarrett defeated Aguila**

 **Ken Shamrock and Steve Blackman defeated the nation of domination**

 **The Hopkins twins defeated Mike Jones and Darren Randolph**

 **Marc Mero defeated Taka Michinoku**

 **Midnight express defeated the headbangers for the NWA tag team championship**

 **The new age outlaws defeated Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie for the vacant WWF tag team championships.**

 **April 6 1998**

"Your winner of the match Steve Blackman." Tony Chimel announces.

"A dangerous showing from Blackman as he defeats Brian Christopher" Jr says.

"Oh no he almost had damnit Brian." King says.

However before anyone could leave the ring, Jacob and Blake run out to the rings.

"What the hell are they doing here?" JR asks.

"Who knows but i like it." King says.

The Hopkins get in the ring and when Steve turns around they double superkick him. Blackman tries to fight back but as soon as he pushes Jacob away into the ropes he is hit with a huge lariat from Jacob.

"Good god almighty, that lariat might have taken his head off." Jr says.

"And now they`re going after Brian Christopher. No guys don`t do this." Lawler pleads.

Blake hits a running tornado DDT onto Christopher and that is followed up with a moonsault off of the top rope.

Meanwhile Jacob had gotten two chairs and when Steve got to his knees, the Hopkins smashed the sides of his head with the chair.

"A conchairto! Good god. Enough is enough." Jim Ross says.

Brian Christopher tries to fight back but Jacob hits a running knee to the head and then he points to the corner.

"Oh no we saw this last week." Lawler reminds everyone.

Jacob hits a belly to belly suplex and then Blake hits a shooting star press onto Brian Christophers prone body.

Jacob and Blake kick the two limp bodies out of the ring and then Jacob grabs a microphone.

"What i saw last week was the most cowardly thing i`ve ever seen in the WWF. The new age outlaws needed help from their DX buddies to win those tag titles." Jacob says getting some cheers.

Blake grabs the microphone. "These two jabronies got in the way and everyone back there needs to know that this is our time, nobodys going to stop the Hopkins twins." Blake says.

"Let this be a warning to everyone. We will rise and in the end everyone will know how devastating the Hopkins twins really are." Jacob says and then he drops the mic.

"Some strong words there from this disgusting pair of human beings." Jr says.

"How are they disgusting? They came into the WWF to win gold and thats what they`re going to do." King says.

"Well at this rate, I can`t see nobody stopping them." Jr says.

 **Results of April 6th 1998.**

 **Dan Severn (w/ Jim Cornette) defeated Flash Funk (2:55)**

 **Steve Blackman defeated Brian Christopher (5:02)**

 **Owen Hart defeated The Rock (c) by disqualification in a WWF Intercontinental Championship Match (4:00)**

 **Luna (w/ TAFKA Goldust) defeated Matt Knowles (0:26)**

 **Ken Shamrock vs. Marc Mero ended in a no contest**

 **D-Generation X (Triple H, Billy Gunn & The Road Dogg) defeated The Disciples Of Apocalypse (Chainz, Skull, & 8-Ball) (8:55)**

 **April 13th 1998.**

"Hello everybody and welcome to Monday night raw and we are less than two weeks away from Unforgiven: In your house." Jr announces.

"Tonights show is packed with Ken Shamrock teaming up with a man who was beaten up last week Steve Blackman to take on Bob Holly and Bart Gunn." Lawler says.

"Steve Blackman is okay to compete. But lets move onto the Hopkins twins. Our first match is Jacob Hopkins going one on one with Brian Christopher." Jr says.

A video is shown of what happened last week before coming back live to Raw where both men are in the ring and Blake is at ringside.

 **Ding ding ding.**

"And we`re underway with a grudge match for Christopher who will be looking to get some revenge after getting beaten up last week." Jr says.

"It was entirely uncalled for." Lawler says.

Jacob is dominating the first couple of minutes by hitting scoop slams and elbows to the ribs.

"Christopher can`t get a move in." Jr says. Jacob irish whips him into the turnbuckle and then he charges at Christopher who moves out of the way and sends him headfirst into the turnbuckle.

"You spoke to seen Jr." King says. Brian hits a couple of strikes to the face before hitting a huge jawbreaker sending Jacob to the mat.

"Come on Brian you`ve got this." King cheers.

"Brian with a huge dropkick knocking Jacob off of his feet." Jr says.

Brian notices Jacob on the floor and then he points to the top rope and the whole crowd cheers as he pulls out the goggles.

However before he can hit the leg drop, Blake jumps on the apron and the ref deals with him. Jacob gets up and pulls the ropes sending Brian flying onto the ropes.

Jacob runs off the ropes and when Brian turns around, Jacob hits a huge lariat before covering him.

 **1 2 3**

 **2pac-Changes**

"That`s all she wrote folks." Jr says. "It makes me sick that they had to cheat to win." Jr says.

However as the Hopkins were headed to the back, Brian stopped them.

"Hey! Wait right there." Brian says getting cheers. The twins turn to look at him.

"Before you leave, I suggest we end this with a tag team match at Unforgiven: In your house. It`ll be me and a partner of my choice against you two cheats. We got a deal?" He asks.

Jacob and Blake nod aggresively before heading to the back.

 **Results for April 13 1998**

 **Jacob Hopkins (w/ Blake Hopkins) defeated Brian Christopher (3:05)**

 **Skull & 8-Ball vs. Savio Vega & Jose Estrada ended in a no contest (2:00)**

 **Taka Michinoku defeated Jeff Jarrett by disqualification (3:00)**

 **Terry Funk & 2 Cold Scorpio defeated the Quebecers (2:15)**

 **Ken Shamrock & Steve Blackman vs. Bob Holly & Bart Gunn (w/ Jim Cornette & Dan Severn) ended in a double disqualification (3:46)**

 **Owen Hart defeated Billy Gunn (w/ Triple H, X-Pac, Chyna & Road Dog) (8:36)**

 **Steve Austin vs. Vince McMahon (w/ Pat Patterson, Gerald Brisco, Sgt. Slaughter & Shane McMahon) ended in a no contest in a WWF Championship Match.**

 **A/N: That is it for this chapter but I need you guys to pick someone for Brian Christopher to team up with at Unforgiven: In your house. You can choose one of the following three:**

 **Scott Taylor**

 **Val Venis**

 **Al Snow**

 **Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


End file.
